


Where Did We Go Wrong?

by KanraTheTeddyB3ar



Series: A Little Love [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraTheTeddyB3ar/pseuds/KanraTheTeddyB3ar
Summary: She'd cursed and doomed them all.





	Where Did We Go Wrong?

Was there ever hope for redemption?

She sits, for once, pondering the question. The answer is not one easily swallowed. But it rings true all the same, in her hollow bones. There had always been hope for redemption.

She just never took it.

All that time she spent with Morgause… she had truly believed her sister was the only person left who cared. Perhaps she had, once. But after time, she knew what Morgause finally took her as. A tool, to burn Camelot to the ground. Her orders, but it was _she_ that bore the consequences. That soldiered on like a maddened fool.

Arthur had cared. Gwen had cared. Gaius had cared. Her friends had cared.

And she’d cursed and doomed them all.

Her heart aches, and for once, the skies outside her window dim. If she stays quiet and still, she near hears thunder roll, sees the crack of lightning. Even the _sching_ of a sword, driving into her heart.

She can’t even recall the pain. Did Arthur die in pain? Or was he, too, held in the arms of a simple serving boy, who was also so much more? Somehow, she knew the latter was the case.

She hoped Arthur wasn’t in pain when he died.

**Author's Note:**

> I have the ending written up, and I'm hoping it's as good as it reads. Probably won't be, but hey, I tried. I'll post it sometime this weekend, if I remember.


End file.
